


Римское вторжение

by Cammia



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк получает от римских родственников неожиданный подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Римское вторжение

В Риме у Марка тоже был дядя, зажиточный и уважаемый человек. Правда, с ним, в отличие от Аквилы, он не ладил. Старик вздохнул с облегчением, сплавив племянника в Британию.  
Поэтому Марк так удивился, когда от римского дяди прибыл подарок.  
Дядя британский смотрел на этот подарок, стоявший на террасе, с подозрением.  
— Раб? Зачем тебе прислали раба?  
Марк повертел в руках письмо.  
— Вообще-то он от тетушки.  
— Моей глупой сестрицы? И что она пишет?  
— Решила вернуть мне часть моего наследства.  
— Мало же от него осталось...  
Аквила присмотрелся к юноше и оживился:  
— Он случайно не родственник Пробуса?  
— Его внук.  
— Помню деда, отличный был охотник! От этого, конечно, ожидать не приходится?  
Марк посмотрел на раба с сомнением.  
— Можно попробовать. Но Флавий — это, так сказать, домашний вариант...  
— Что ж, нам сгодится и домашний. Стефанос уже староват. Если мой племянник будет так добр, что позволит дяде использовать свое наследство, мы найдем ему работу. Или хочешь сделать его личным рабом?  
Марку в его словах почудился намек, и он помимо воли залился краской. Дядя вздохнул:  
— Боги, помилуйте мой дом. Меньше всего на старости лет мне не хватало любовных страстей.  
— Это не...  
— Я не осуждаю, Марк. Но мирить Флавия с Эской ты будешь сам.  
— Может, они поладят, — сказал Марк неуверенно.  
Но надежды на это развеялись, когда он представил их друг другу.  
Странное они являли собой зрелище. Флавий был выше и плечистее, а белая туника придавала ему сходство с греческой статуей. Он и красив был безликой классической красотой. Эска на его фоне выглядел чуть ли не дикарем из-за насупленного лица и разрисованных татуировками рук. Он нахмурился еще сильнее, когда увидел, что новичок смотрит на него не как на равного, а с праздным любопытством.  
— Флавий останется здесь.  
Взглядом, которым его наградил Эска, можно было убить.  
— Его родители служили в нашем доме, — счел Марк нужным объяснить. — Тетушка отправила его сюда.  
— Далековато от Рима, — заметил Эска.  
Марк не успел ничего ответить, Флавий его опередил:  
— Слишком наглая речь для раба.  
— Ты и сам язык не сдерживаешь.  
— Я, как и ты, на привилегированном положении.  
Эска бросил на Марка такой возмущенный взгляд, словно был девицей, которую соблазнили, пообещали жениться, а потом предъявили законную супругу. К ужасу Марка, Флавий смотрел на него так же.  
— Пожалуй, — сказал он торопливо, — Флавию будет лучше ночевать в соседней комнате со Стефаносом.  
— С этим стариком? А не лучше ли...  
— Не лучше, — перебил его Марк. — Эска... Хотя нет, пусть Стефанос сам покажет тебе комнату. А я... Мне надо к дяде.  
Его уход напоминал отступление с поля боя. Боя, который он явно проигрывал объединенным силам противника.  
«А дядя выбрал себе правильное место», — тоскливо подумал он, поднимаясь по ступеням башни. Хорошо, спокойно и можно отсидеться в случае семейных ссор.  
Аквила при виде племянника удивленно поднял брови.  
— Ищешь у меня убежища вместо того, чтобы разобраться с любовными делами?  
— Я даже не знаю, как с ними разбираться. Впервые оказался в центре интриги.  
— Ох, как это порадовало бы моего зятя! Почему, кстати, Флавия отправили так далеко?  
— Думаешь, он что-то натворил? Украл?  
— Может быть. Но если он и правда вор, я спокоен: у нас ему красть нечего. Кроме разве что моего целомудрия. Эска его не слишком любезно принял, так ведь?  
— Не напоминай про Эску.  
— Говорят, бритты очень ревнивы. На моей памяти одна добуннка отрезала сопернице голову и положила на подушку мужу. Так что, надеюсь, Флавий будет осмотрительнее. Иначе не миновать тебе трофея.  
***  
Но осмотрительностью Флавий не блистал. Марк помнил это еще по тому времени, когда жил в дядином доме, чьи потайные уголки они с рабом знали наперечет. Тому, казалось, доставляло удовольствие подстерегать Марка в самых неожиданных местах и втягивать в любовную игру. Но за прошедшие годы тот совсем потерял бдительность, и Флавий застал его врасплох во время купания. Марк даже не сразу сообразил, что руки, начавшие разминать его плечи, принадлежат не Эске.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он растерянно, натягивая на себя простыню.  
— Я же личный раб господина, меня и отправили в этот кошмарный путь, чтобы прислуживать.  
— Кажется, дядя велел тебе помогать на кухне...  
— Этой ужасной дикарке! Да и старик не лучше.  
Флавий начал неторопливо раздеваться.  
— Прекрати! Этого не нужно.  
— Дело в этом бритте?  
— Эска мой слуга.  
— А я был твоим слугой, — он выделил это слово, — гораздо раньше и дольше. Сказать по правде, я не слишком счастлив приехать в Британию, но рад оказаться рядом с тобой. Мне тебя не хватало. И попробуй солгать, что не скучал.  
— Конечно, скучал...  
— Или отрицать, что я тебе дорог...  
— Конечно, ты был дорог...  
Разумеется, Эска не мог найти более неподходящего момента, чтобы войти. Он услышал последние слова и внимательно посмотрел сначала на Флавия, потом на Марка. У последнего возникло стойкое ощущение, что на трофей пустят его собственную голову.  
Второй раз за день он предпочел покинуть поле битвы: восстание бриттов не пугало его так, как возможность остаться наедине с этими двумя и выяснять вдруг ставшие такими сложными отношения. Нечего сказать, удружил дядя...  
Один в своей комнате он оставался недолго, Эска пришел почти сразу — к счастью, без отрезанной головы под мышкой. Хотя при виде его помрачневшего лица вероятность убийства из ревности показалась уже не такой плохой.  
— Значит, отставка?  
Марк не сразу понял, о чем он.  
— Что?  
— Мне — отставка? Ради нового... Прости, ради старого раба, с которым господин наконец воссоединился?  
Видимо, он и сам понял, что прозвучало это слишком ревниво, потому что поправился:  
— Не то чтобы меня это волновало...  
Марк возмутился, хватая его за руки:  
— И думать не смей! Я тебя не отпущу!  
Эска посмотрел на него удивленно:  
— А кто сказал, что я собираюсь уходить? Я еще способен побороться.  
Марк рассмеялся:  
— За меня?  
— А что? Что такого умеют ваши обученные рабы, что не под силу мне?  
— Ну, домашних прислужников иногда обучают искусству любви...  
— Тоже мне, искусство... Любая шлюха справится.  
Эска толкнул его на кровать и сел верхом, задирая его тунику.  
— Ну, рассказывай.  
— О чем? — растерялся Марк.  
— В чем так хороши римские ш... то есть рабы?  
— Они, ну...  
Марк пытался придумать что-то связное, чтобы продолжить игру, но руки Эски на бедрах мешали сосредоточиться.  
— Искусны в ласках...  
Эска хмыкнул.  
— Сдается мне, господину нежности не очень-то по вкусу.  
Он пристроился у его ног.  
— Ты рассказывай, рассказывай...  
Но первые же слова потонули в стоне, когда Эска взял его член в рот. Марк с радостью замолчал бы, но раб посмотрел на него выжидающе.  
И Марк начал рассказывать. Говорил о своей юности в дядином доме, о Флавии, который был моложе его, но гораздо искуснее в ласках. О первом оргазме, который этот юный цветок подарил ему в тетушкиной спальне, пока та ходила на рынок. О захватившем его чувстве, которое он, пятнадцатилетний, принимал за влюбленность — а на самом деле в голову ударила романтика первой страсти.  
Рассказывал обо всех глупостях, которые они творили. Поколебавшись, припомнил, как Флавий примерял тетушкино платье — Эска на этом месте хмыкнул, не отрываясь от дела.  
Он глубоко забирал член Марка, впуская до самого горла, самозабвенно сосал, отчего Марк словно таял, и его слова становились все бессвязнее, а образ Флавия — того мальчика, с которым его когда-то связывал роман — постепенно отдалялся. В самом деле, зачем ему кто-то другой, если он уже заполучил самое дорогое.  
Самое дорогое сказало, утирая испачканные губы:  
— Если хозяин так любит извращения, я выпрошу у кухарки ее платье и белила.  
Марк представил Эску в просторном платье и с припудренной щетиной и вздрогнул.  
— Нет уж, если пробовать извращения, то какие-нибудь другие.  
— Например, молоть языком? Я тоже так умею.  
Марк рассмеялся, но поперхнулся, когда Эска произнес:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты засадил мне свой хуй по самые яйца.  
И пожал плечами, глядя на его вставший член:  
— Вот и вся наука любви... Делов-то!  
***  
— Не будешь скучать по своему старому рабу?  
— Дядя!  
Аквила поднял глаза от шашек и усмехнулся:  
— Прости мне мою старческую язвительность, но наблюдать за твоими метаниями было забавно. Кстати, ты так и не сказал, почему тетушка отослала Флавия так далеко.  
— Потому что он был близок с дядюшкой, и об этом знали все соседи.  
— Хватит, не продолжай. Вдали от Рима я стал человеком целомудренным.  
Он подвинул доску для шашек, чтобы вошедший Эска мог поставить кубки с вином.  
— Хорошо, что Флавий нашел другого хозяина, — продолжил Марк. — Кажется, у них полное... хм... взаимопонимание.  
— Не жалеешь, что подарил его? Мог бы выручить денег.  
— Я рад избавиться от Флавия.  
— А я рад, что Эска предпочел разобраться с соперником бескровным способом.  
— Эска?  
— А кто, ты думаешь, нашел Флавию нового хозяина?  
Марк изумленно посмотрел на раба. Тот, наклонившись якобы поправить кубок, шепнул:  
— Вот так мы поступаем с завоевателями.


End file.
